gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dialogues in GTA V
This page lists all pedestrian and law enforcement dialogue in ''Grand Theft Auto V.'' Protagonists *Note* These are dialogues used outside of missions. Michael De Santa *Hello sweetheart! (when greeting pedestrians) *Buddy! What's up? (when greeting male pedestrians) *You know what? You should go see a doctor for that shit. (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *You're really making my skin crawl! (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *You know what? You are one nasty fuck! (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) * Why do you exist? (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *Hey, you! Really? (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) * You define everything that's wrong with this place (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) * When I say you suck, that means you really suck. (after threatening/insulting pedestrians) *And I thought I was a bad driver! (when crashing into vehicles) *Hey, you selfish prick! (when crashing into vehicles) *You entitled piece of shit! (when crashing into vehicles) *I don't like this car! (when crashing into vehicles) *This was a nice car! (when crashing into vehicles) *You know how much this car costs?! (when crashing into vehicles) *That's America for ya (when replying to certain pedestrians) *Get out the fucking car! (when carjacking) *I'm gonna need to borrow your car (when carjacking) *Keep coolio, baby, it's just a car (when carjacking) *Outto el carro, amigo (when carjacking) *You want me?! Kill me! (when shooting) *Yeah?! Yeah?! (when shooting) *Fuck all you fucking fucks! (when shooting) *Come on then! (when shooting) * I'm reloading! (when reloading a weapon) *Hey! Your dad's back! (when returning home) *Ah, crap! (when getting up after falling) *Aw, man! Ow! (when getting up after falling) *Daddy's back bitches! (when returning home) *Big daddy in the house! (when returning home) * Yeah, it was a tough day in the office, thanks for asking. (when returning home) * I'm still alive in case you're wondering. (when returning home) *I'm home if anybody gives a shit. (when returning home before Reuniting the Family) *Hey Trace! (when greeting Tracey) *Tracey! (when greeting Tracey) *Hello my darling wife! (when greeting Amanda) * Hey, yeah I need a cab (when calling Downtown Cab Co. for a Taxi on the Cell Phone) Trevor Philips *You're a waste of space on this earth! (when insulting pedestrians) * Did you lose a big bet or something? (when insulting pedestrians) * Even your mother hates you! (when insulting pedestrians) * Twat! (when insulting pedestrians) *You're dead! (after a pedestrian attacks him) * Start, you turd! (when trying to start a car) * 'Guess it's coyote for dinner. (after running over a coyote) *Oww oww oww! (after falling down/being ran over) *Lord give me the strength! (when trying to shoot a weapon with no ammo) *Shit shit shit! (when trying to a shoot a weapon with ammo) *Shit! (when trying to shoot a weapon with no ammo) *My mother was a stripper once! (when flirting with a stripper) *I think I love you! (when flirting with a stripper) * You only have yourself to blame. (after a car accident) * We'll be swapping insurance details! (after a car crash) * Well, I guess that'll teach you! (after killing someone) *I love you! (when flirting with a stripper) *My God! (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *Believe it or not, I need a cab. (when calling Downtown Cab Co. for a Taxi on the cell phone) Franklin Clinton *Aye babe! (when greeting female pedestrians) *Ay dawg? (when greeting male pedestrians) *Punk! (when insulting pedestrians) *Lame ass bitch! (when insulting pedestrians) *Good night, old friend. (after beating up a pedestrian) *See you! (After beating up a pedestrian) *Well that's that then. (after beating up a pedestrian) *Sorry about that! (After beating up a pedestrian) *Shoot me then! (when shooting) *I'll kill all you punks! (when shooting) *Aw shit! (when out of ammo) *Great! Just what I need! Police! (when receiving a Wanted Level) *Damn! Po-po, shit! (when receiving a Wanted Level) *Aw man that hurt! (after falling down) *Oh man! (after falling down) *Shit that hurt! (after falling down) * Shit, five-O! (when getting a wanted level) * Start, you piece of shit! (when trying to start a car) * What the fuck?! (When trying to start a car) * Man, I'm drunk, but shit, I ain't getting drunker (when switching to him) *Dang all that shit Chop! (when seeing Chop's poop) *Baby you got it all! Peach body oil, fake guns, hair stitching, shit I love you! (when flirting with a stripper) *I like yo tattoos baby! Really cool! (when flirting with a stripper) *Baby you fine! (when flirting with a stripper) *Dang yo ass is hot! (when flirting with a stripper) *Ooh shit! (when receiving a blowjob when taking a stripper home) *Well that's one way of looking at thangs! (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *You're a nice girl aren't you? (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *Dang aren't you a nice girl? (when responding to a stripper while taking her home) *Aww come on!! (when having sex with a stripper after taking her home) *Can I get a cab out to me? (when calling Downtown Cab Co. for a Taxi on the cell phone) Merryweather * You are mine! (in combat) * You're going down! (in combat) * Visual contact lost! (in combat) * Go to hell! * Eat shit, bastard! * Say goodnight! * Drop the weapon!(in combat) Military * Semper fi, motherfucker! * I'm a fucking Marine! * You dick! * Inbred moron! * Die, fucking die! * Let's go motherfucker! * You motherfucking cocksucker! * You scumbag! * Find cover! * Come on! * Don't fuck with me! * You wanna play with me? * DIE! * You piece of shit! * Cover me! * Weapons are hot! * I'm gonna kill you! * Here I come! * Motherfucker! * Get behind something! * You're fucking with the wrong soldier! Paramedics *'City of saints'? More like 'city of death'! (after approaching a dead body) *There's still hope! (after approaching a dead body) *We were too late! (after approaching a dead body) Firemen *Fuckin' asshole! (after stealing a Fire Truck) Pedestrians Grand Theft Auto V is the first game that allows the player to greet pedestrians by pressing left on the D-Pad on the Xbox 360/PS3. Trevor cannot greet pedestrians, as by pressing this button near one will cause him to curse/threaten them. Also greeting the same pedestrian three times will also cause other protagonists to curse or threaten them, due to their lack of responses. A pedestrian will either run away, call the police, or pick a fight with the player after being threatened. Threatening a law enforcement officer, will obviously give the player a one star. Some pedestrians will form conversations with the player on rare occasions; if the protagonist replies to this pedestrian he will either respond politely or sarcastically. If the protagonist is driving a supercar or expensive car, pedestrians will comment positively on it and take pictures as well. Strangely, this does not work with the Infernus, Comet, Bullet, Zentorno or Turismo R. It is to note that Pedestrians can occasionally call the police if they witness a crime as well. *Nice ride! (when approaching with a super or high end sports car) *Your car is the shit! So hot! (when approaching with a super or high end sports car) *Hi (when greeting some pedestrians) *Really? (after threatening them) *Hey! (when greeting some pedestrians) *Hey sweetie! (when greeting an African American lady on the beach) *I ain't even tripping (when threatening an African American lady on one of the beaches) *''Puta madre''! *Howdy (when greeting some female pedestrians) *Hello (when greeting some female pedestrians) *''Hola!'' (when greeting some Hispanic male pedestrians; can be heard in several different accents) *Whatever! *Shit yo! (after crashing a vehicle into another) *My car! (after crashing a vehicle into another) *I should move to Vice City! (when running away) *Hey chavala, nice culito! * What's your problem, puto? *Fuck me! (when running away) * Fuck me in the ass! (when running away) * Christ! (when running away) * So What? I get an employee discount! (If the player is causing a disturbance in Ponsonbys) *We should chill sometime. *Cocksucker! Prostitutes *Hey baby! Looking for a date? Security Guards *I see him! (when spotting the player while he has a Wanted Level). Shopkeepers Ammu Nation *Ammu-Nation: protecting your second amendment 24/7 *Hello, welcome to my store (Indian clerks) *Okay, okay, I'm putting money in the bag! (Indian clerks) Barber Shops Tattoo Parlors *Asshole! (when causing trouble inside the store) Strip Club Bouncer *Michael Man! Good to see you! (when greeting Michael * Franklin! Good to see you! (when greeting Franklin) * What's up, Mr. C? (when greeting Franklin) *Hey boss! (when greeting Trevor after the mission Hang Ten) Strippers Juliet *I'm going to blow your mind! *Sure! Swing by the back, and I'll be there! *Hey sexy! *Follow me honey! *This way sexy! Infernus *You like this fat ass? *I'll give you whatever you want! Cheetah *I feel so hot! Chastity Nikki Fufu Peach Sapphire Police and NOOSE *There he is! *Cover me! * It's over! * No where to go! *I need cover! * You and me! * Diiieee!! * Stop the fucking vehicle! * Give it up! * It is on! * Into position! * You got nowhere to go! * You asshole * Stop the car, asshole! * Stop the god damn car! *Reloading! *Drop your weapon! *You're fucking dead! *I'll kill you! *Son of a bitch! *Come on! * I'm the last person you ever gonna see! * On my mark, go guns blazin' * Driver! Stop the car now! * LSPD! Pull over the Vehicle! * Los Santos PD! Pull the car asshole! * Open fire! * You want more? You've got it! * One of us is gonna die! * Inbred punk! *Nobody's going to your funeral! * LSPD, on the ground! * Stop the car! I repeat, stop the car! * This is the LSPD, stop your fucking car immediately! * LSPD, Park your car asshole. * Shit beg, you hear me shit beg? Sheriff * Son of a bitch! * When I say go, shoot this asshole! * Throw your fucking keys out the window! * You need to pull over now! * Police, stop your car. * You piss me off, stop! * Pull the hell over! * Please, stop the car! * Stop that vehicle right now! * I'm ordering you to stop! * Let's see those hands right now! * Don't make me kill you asshole! * Now, now! * Don't worry buddy! * I don't think so buddy! * Well look at you all slow and dumb. * Reach for the sky buddy! * Well, well look who it is. * Not on my watch! * We're gonna lose him! * Shit, we cannot lose this turd purd! * He's getting away! * Suspects on PCP we're losing him! * Asshole. * Dumb piece of shit. * You people never learn! * I'm warning you kill the engine! * Imma Beat you when I catch You! * Watch my back! * I don't get payed enough for this shit! * Where's my cover?! Gangs The Lost MC * You ain't got nowhere to go! * Piece of shit! * You ain't going nowhere! * I'm gonna kill you then go blaze! * The Almighty forgives, the Lost MC don't! Ballas *You in the wrong hood! *Where you from? * Don't fuck with the Ballas, baby! Vagos * LSV, fucking puto! * Ayuda! Man down, man down! * Puta Madre piece of shit! * That's it! Nowhere to escape now! * Brother's hit!'' Ayudale''! * Ya te cargo la chingada, pendejo! * Amigos! Necesitamos ayuda! * Say adios, puto! * Die, motherfucker! The Families *What's going on Frank! (to Franklin only) Rednecks/O'Neils *Chester is down! *Looks like someone had a little too much incest last night *Eat this! *Shit dick! * Better call Jesse in the clinic! We got one down! * You're fucking dead, dead, dead!(in combat) Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM-MGiaP22U - Micheal De Santas quotes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg2G2utnqJA - Trevor Phillips quotes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlO7n8knyXc&list=PLVQKICHbGREHeJqnDLLTnH7mU7uSC-n8g - Police and NOOSE quotes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2a4ZTkaqqU&index=4&list=PLVQKICHbGREHeJqnDLLTnH7mU7uSC-n8g - Sheriff quotes. Category:Dialogues